


Adventure

by orphan_account



Series: hapistance week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Hapistance Week (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Travel |AdventureHapi and Constance make a hiking trip out of their mission
Relationships: Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle
Series: hapistance week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811734
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Adventure

"Hapi, I'm not worthy to embark on this **adventure** with you..." Constance grunted as they continued hiking. She'd volunteered to remain in the front, so that she could bear the brunt of nature's cruelty. It was the least she could do for her beloved Hapi, who'd for some reason invited her on this trip. They were just a day's travel away from the monastery; They were meant to be gathering some certain herb, but Hapi had decided they needed to have fun, too. There wasn't nearly enough time for dates, with the wretched war and all. Constance was unsure of why Hapi would want to associate herself with someone as abysmal as Constance in the first place...

"C'mon, Coco. Up we go," Hapi said, urging her to keep moving. "Gotta relieve all that stress somehow."

"My dear... I apologize for my utter uselessness." She couldn't even get that much right; It was meant to be a fun outing, and yet she was ruining it with her terrible presence alone. "You should leave me on this mountain to rot, or else—"  
  
"Hey, it's alright. You need another break?" The older girl grabbed Constance's hand and lead her slightly off the path towards a stream. The shade of the trees on the opposite bank was refreshing, and Constance basked in it the way someone else might bask in sunlight.

"Ah, what a splendid outing this is! Hapi, my love, might you need a drink?" Constance, now acting as bubbly as if the sun didn't exist at all, forgot completely what had just been going on. "I only hope the water is worthy enough to quench our noble thirsts!"

"Heh, you're the thirsty noble here if anyone is."

"H-Hapi! Do not take my words so entirely out of context!"

Hapi crouched down by the river to fill her canteen. Usually, crouching down was a most degrading act, but Constance was willing to lower herself to the ground for once. If not to humor Hapi, then because she was, admittedly, incredibly thirsty. Such an **adventure** required fuel, and although the water was surely impure and not the best thing to be drinking, Constance found she altogether didn't mind. Well, she supposed it was hard to find anything wrong when she was with such a perfect woman.

"Alright, thirsty—"

"That's Constance von Nuvelle, as a matter of fact—"

"Alright, Coco, drink up, cause we're gonna keep moving. Gotta get those magic plants before the ol' Boss gets mad." Hapi clenched her jaw (presumably instead of sighing) and took a big drink from her canteen. Constance huffed, feigning annoyance from her lover's earlier teasing, and followed quickly.

"I just don't understand, dear, why you..." Ah, there it was again. The sun... "I... apologize. Allow me to take the lead again... Better for harm to befall me than you, Hapi."

"Yeah, no." Hapi tugged on her arm, basically dragging an unmoving Constance along. "Gee, just close your eyes or something, yeah? Did you not bring a parasol?"

"I'm unworthy of even the slightest comfort..."

"I... Can't say I'm surprised. When we get home, I'm gonna spoil you." Hapi promised. "But we gotta finish this little **adventure** first, 'kay?"

Constance droned on about how terrible she was, and it was surprising that Hapi didn't just tell her to shut up. Or shut her up herself... Constance, as undeserving of it as she was, wouldn't be opposed to such a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Rogg for giving me an idea which I was going to use but ultimately didn't in the end—It still helped me get inspired for this, tho.


End file.
